


Sugar, We're Going Down

by DonutDemon30



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But you cant just tame a wild stalion, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Guys im so tired rn, Inspired by that one song, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pearl wants her for herself, Poor Greg is stuck in thr middle, Rose is really poly, Underage Drinking, i mean kinda, idk - Freeform, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutDemon30/pseuds/DonutDemon30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I more than you bargained for?</p><p>Pearl/Rose because I'm a sad gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm so tired right now and this was floating around in my head and I'm just doing this on my phone but here you go
> 
> But really this is trash and I'm sorry because I could have done better but I'm so tired and sad and I don't really care rn

She knew it wasn't something that would last forever. It started out as just a one night thing that was supposed to end in the morning. Lead back into their friendship like it never happened. But, of course, it didn't. It went on all summer. Three months that meant the world to Pearl. Three months full of kissing and sneaking out and exploring every inch of the others body while learning different ways to cover up hickeys. 

Rose had always been polyamorous. Been with multiple people at a time and no one judged her because everyone loved her somehow. And it wasn't hard for Pearl to fall in love with the gorgeous, pink haired teen also. She never had enough courage to confront her about it, but there was no need to. Rose could tell, along with almost everyone that knew the two.

It was a party and with parties comes alcohol and somehow Amethyst convinced Pearl to drink some mix of soda and vodka. Having never drank alcohol before, she was tipsy after the first few sips and by the time she was done, she was completely drunk. Swaying to the terrible music and all. Her body felt so slow and she couldn't stop thinking about how her parents were going to kill her if they found out. But they won't... She saw Rose staring at her from across the room, a smile on her face like there always was. Pearl's feet were moving to the other before her mind could even process that Rose was calling her over. Rose took her hand and led her into the next room to sit on a couch. Once Pearl sat beside her Rose pulled her into her lap.  
"I think you'll be much more comfy here. Don't you think?" She all but whispered in Pearl's ear. The smaller girl nodded, her hands shaking slightly from the anxiety of her parents. Rose seemed to notice. "What's wrong, darling? You don't have to sit here if you don't want to. I would never want to make you uncomfortable."

"N-no! No! I like it here it's just... I'm nervous I guess..."

"Do I make you nervous?" A smirk fell on to Rose's face.

"N-no... I mean yes but- I'm just scared that my parents will find out that I've been drinking." Pearl admitted, her cheeks were heating up and she suddenly became very aware of how close they were.

"They won't, don't worry." She gave a reassuring smile but it faded when it had no effect on Pearl. "Do you need help relaxing?"

Pearl glanced down at Rose's pink lips. "What did you have in mind? If it's another drink then I don't want it."

Rose laughed. "No, silly." she took a moment to study Pearl's blushing face. "I know you like me."

"What would give you that idea!" she's quick to shoot back.

"The way you always act around me. How you always seem to give the cold shoulder to every one of my partners. You sit really close to me at lunch. Because you're staring at my lips right now." Rose smiles. "I've seen a lot of people in love and I'm pretty sure you're in deep."

Pearl stared at her, mouth agape, trying to get her thoughts straight. Was she really that transparent? When had she found out? Who else knew? But Rose's giggle brought her out of her mind.

"I'd really like to kiss you, if that's okay."

Pearl closed her eyes before opening them and doing so a few times. Yep, I'm still awake. So she just nodded slightly and let Rose lead. She'd wanted to kiss the beautiful girl since the day they met. Rose is the reason she realized she was gay. Rose was the first person she told she was gay too. And now her soft, plump lips are on hers and at the time, Pearl couldn't remember any moment where she felt better. All of her anxieties melted away and she could feel their bodies pressed together and it was better than she ever imagined. 

And soon they were in Rose's room, Pearl's legs wrapped around a thick waist and all she could hear was the door slamming, their breaths and the light flicking on. Rose laid her down on the bed softly before moving her lips away for a second. "You alright?"

"More than alright... But..."

"What is it? You can back out any time." 

Pearl shifts, attempting to catch her breath. "No I want this so bad but... I don't think you'll want the lights on..? I'm just not very... Full... And I don't have curves and I'm not very-"

Rose cut her off with a short kiss. "Don't say that. I want to see you if we're doing this. You're beautiful and I love your small figure."

Pearl could feel tears slide down the sides of her face. Rose wiped them away. "I love you, Pearl." She kissed her softly again. "And I want this just as much as you do. But if you want to stop you have to let me know. A safe word would probably be best. Any words in mind?"

Pearl thought for a moment. Partially because she was thinking about a safe word, but mostly because she wants this too. She wants this too. She wants me. "Defective." She finally says.

"Defective. Say it any time and I'll stop in a heartbeat. But first I need to know that you want this." Rose leaned over her, put a leg on each side of Pearl's waist. "Tell me that you want me..."

Pearl nearly moaned at that. Beg for her. Holy shit she wants you to beg. "What was that, my Pearl?"

Instead of saying anything, she just pushed her hips up, trying to get the friction she'd been needing all night. "Rose...please..." her breath was lost.

"Please what? You're going to need to be more specific." 

Pearl groaned. "Rose, you know-"

"I could just leave you here. Go back to the party and leave you to take care of whatever it is you need-"

"Rose holy shit I need you." again, she attempted to hump up at Rose. The latter bit her lip at that. "I need you to f-fuck me...please..." Pearl's entire face went a bright shade of pink at her crude language. 

"Okay, just because you said please and I don't think I can wait anymore anyway..." She didn't waste any time in pulling off her shirt. Pearl sat up also to begin kissing again. They shared a few small kisses before Rose pulled off Pearl's shirt and took off her own bra. Her breasts nearly bounced to life once released from the cloth prison and Pearl, again, blushed so hot that she feared her face would melt off.

The next few hours were full of moaning and crying out and explaining what felt good and what didn't and at one point Pearl was walked through oral by Rose and they couldn't help but laughing the whole time before Pearl actually got the idea of it and had Rose in a moaning mess. It all ended with kissing good night a bunch of times and saying "I love you" over and over again until it was just love all around and nothing else mattered and Pearl forgot what it felt like to be so sad.

The next weekend Rose asked Pearl out on an actual date. She of course said yes along with "you did just take my virginity". They went out for ice cream and it was cheesy and they did all the cliche things to do on first dates all in one. Ended it all with walking Pearl up to her doorstep and kissing her fast so her parents wouldn't see. Pearl screamed into her pillow that night because she was just so damn happy.

Rose was the best thing that had ever happened to Pearl. She had less frequent anxiety attacks and found herself a lot calmer when in Rose's presents. It was wonderful, to say the least.

And then school started and she began to feel like love wasn't worth it. She tried so hard to be Rose's only, then she tried to accept the fact that all of her lovers meant so much to her and that wasn't going to stop because of Pearl. And it just kept hurting every time she saw Rose with their new addition to their relationship. Eventually she just avoided the two at all costs which didn't last long because Rose showed up at Pearl's house in the middle of the night to end the silence. Which ended with Pearl in tears and a bucket load of kisses for her.

And now, Pearl guesses that's why she's here. Because if Rose is in a relationship with Greg and herself, it would only be logical to check if they're at least using protection. Right? At least that's what she's been telling herself. Or maybe it's the room. The first memory that started all this pain. Or romance? Bittersweet. That's what this is. 

She wasn't even searching for condoms or dams or sponges yet. She's just been sitting on Rose's bed for the the past fifteen minutes. Staring at the pink sheets that still smell like her even though yesterday was the day that she usually does laundry. And now she's thinking about how many of the stains are from her. How many people have left stains because they all couldn't possibly be from her because there's so many and why doesn't she just get new sheets? Pearl feels a few tears slide down her cheeks and she wipes them away quickly. Why am I crying? Stop crying. 

Just look for the-

The sound of the front door opening then closing quite hard fills the room. Fuck. Pearl runs to the window and sees Greg's van parked in the front. Shit. She paces around quickly, looking frantically for an escape route. They can't know I'm here! There's footsteps down the hall. Come onn Pearl! Think! 

Where where where where? Closet.

She nearly dives into the slightly opened doors before pulling her knees to her chest. They won't come in here, will they? Unless they're just grabbing something and it's in here. Just don't move- hurry cover up with clothes-

The door opens and closes and Pearl freezes, watching the couple. She takes a breath but automatically smells them. They reek of weed, they must have been smoking a lot if she can smell it from here. They both have a slight smile on their faces as they sit on the bed. Fuck. And before Pearl knows it, they're making out. It's all tongue and teeth and the sound of their lips sliding against each other. How could anyone enjoy a kiss so erratic and formless? Whenever Pearl and Rose kissed it was never like this. Sure, there was tongue and occasionally some teeth when they were trying to be funny, but this is constant. Constant and disgusting.

Then Greg begins to feel her through her loose tank top and Pearl wants nothing more than to rip him away from her. But she remains still, trying to look away but failing miserably. This is so wrong. Soon Rose's shirt is gone and so is Greg's. Rose makes him lay down and slowly rolls down his pants. Oh fuck no I can't do this, I need to get out-! They whisper some things that Pearl blocks out but Greg's nods his head and she can only guess what they said. And soon the male is naked completely and sitting up Rose is sitting now but sadly not blocking Pearl's view. I-is that what it looks like? 

Rose runs her hand over the shaft once before standing up again. She takes off her pants and underwear and Pearl is left staring at her backside. Mad but slightly... Aroused? How could this be a turn on? Rose sits on his lap and starts rocking and Pearl tries to ignore the noises they make and she closes her eyes so tight that her face hurts

It feels like they're at it forever but it's really only about an hour or so. Once Pearl is sure they're done, she looks back out and finds Greg getting dressed again and Rose climbing under the covers. He mumbles something along the lines of "family dinner tonight" before giving her a kiss and exiting. Rose lays still for a bit then turns her head towards the closet. No don't see me... 

"Pearl... I know you're in there."

Fuck no please. She remains silent, holding her breath.

"You're not answering. But I can see you, darling." Rose turns on her side.

Tears fall from Pearl's eyes like someone had broken a flood gate and she just covers her face. If I can't see you, you can't see me. She recalls from somewhere.

Rose stands and puts on some underwear and a shirt before walking over and opening the closet door. "Pearl." She kneels down next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you until five minutes ago."

The pink haired teen pulls Pearl's hands away from her face. She just closes her eyes instead.

Rose stares at her for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Because you were doing what everyone does in relationships? Don't apologize, Rose! Don't apologize because you've never been the one at fault!" Pearl runs her hands to her hair and pulls.

"I'm apologizing because I knew you were uncomfortable with letting anyone else into our relationship and I did it anyway-"

"But you can't help falling in love and I can't just tell you not to!" More tears.

"Pearl, stop. I love you and it hurts me to know that I'm the reason you're hurting. And I'm sorry and I'm just trying to apologize." 

Pearl opens her eyes and tries to steady her breathing. They don't speak for about five minutes when Pearl catches her breath. She let's out a small laugh. "I suppose that I'm more than you bargained for..."

"No. You're not."

"You didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve all the love you gave to me..." She shakes her head.

A few weeks later they broke up. Rose decided she couldn't hurt her anymore and Pearl said that she would go, not Greg like she had suggested.

It hurt less after that. It still wasn't pleasant for Pearl to see the two together but it didn't kill her anymore. She realized that if she loved her, then she shouldn't make her choose. Eventually she found herself someone else and after doing a lot of healing, they decided that they would date. 

Shit happens and you just have to learn. Life's a bitch and it isn't slowing down for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I'm still working on Nightlight. It's on my computer but I don't have internet and it's a pain in the ass to get to places with internet bc I don't have a car or anything
> 
> Pbbbbt anyway tell me what you think because I don't care and I also need constructive critism. Idc if you say this was shit


End file.
